For all the Darkness locked up inside
by Darkflower1
Summary: It is a very sexy Jedah ficci....I think, depends. Please review


For all the Darkness Locked up Inside  
By Darkflower  
  
Disclaimer/ Authoress note:I do not own anyone. This is based on Jedah and around the time of his death. I also do not own any of the lyrics either. This a really a pointless fanfic that I began when I was sad and really pissed off at life, and when I wanted to take a knife and stab it into my uselss thing I call a heart. I swear if I could I would destroy my soul. Anywho! Yes of course this is a romance ficci, not to do one is phyically impossible.Uh...lets see, ah yes! My boyfriend is my imsparation as well as Tori Amos and her song, A Sorta Fairy Tale, for this Ficci. Yes, I also am the one who brought to you,How Boredum Can Change You(Shnzon Ficci). as well as Fetus of God(Jedah ficci). Dark Messiah(Jedah Ficci), Five year old demon( Lord of the rings ficci), What an Idiot, no way(Lord of the ring ficci). Or something like that, I also had Yes(Shinzon), and Heart of a Demon(Jedah), I think that is what it is called. Now this, For All the Darkness Locked up Inside. And then there was Angel of mine(Jedah).*sigh* I wrote alot of worthless crap.I was going to name this Fucking Kill Me,My Life is Bull Shit. But I didn't because this is not about me, it is about Jedah getting what everyone else but him, gets. Not fair. I know.Um.....I used Sabbath, Verano, and Sahtalus from the Jedah Chapter writers, so I hope that they do not mind, I just thought that they are the coolest.Plese enjoy this, and if I get any bad reviews I shall rip out your tongue, chopp off your fingers, gouge out your eyes, yank your intestines from your anus, pull out your heart, impale your lopped off head on my fence post, (when I get one)and send your soul straight to hell!!! Got that punk! I am very cranky right now and I am in no mood to take your shit, I am Lady Doma and you shall pay for any pathetic rude comments.GOT THAT!!!!!Please once again, enjoy thank you.  
  
The sun rose in the hills, water ran through the canyon. Skin warmed by the sun. I brushed up against him, wild flowers on fire, and then I asked him with my eyes to ask again, yes and then he asked me would I yes, I said yes. I mean yes.I put my arms around him yes, and I draw him down to me so he could feel my breast and his heart was going like mad, yes.The moon rose in the sky as we lay together, one second goes by and then becomes forever.Come to you by desire. And then I asked him with my eyes to ask again, yes. and then he asked me would I yes,I said yes. I mean yes.I put my arms around him yes, and I draw him down to me so he could feel my breast and his heart was going like mad, yes-Amber"Yes"  
  
Chapter I:In the Subconscience of Jedah Doma.  
  
Jedah never thought that he of all creatures would fall in love, and loose it. But now, his beilfs were proven wrong, and now he stood, gazing at her, she was dead.  
  
His blood red eyes saw her blood, splay onto the stone floor. Her green eyes, once lovely in their color and once proved soul, empty, lifeless as she. His neglectance towards her, destroyed her heart and killed her.She drew a dagger and turned it on wrist then her heart when the wrist wounding process was going far too slow for her,all because she had blamed herself, she thought that he was not satified with her entire ego, she commited suicide as he had entered her home. She had believed that he was only remaining by her side, for sexual favors, and that was the one true reason.  
  
Jedah was only sixteen,well, I suppose your friends are valued ,more than the one you say you love, at that age.  
  
Jedah turned his head as he could not look at her anymore.  
  
He left her home to return to his father's castle. Upon enteing his father's meeting room, he heard shouting. But he did not care. He blamed himself for his beloved and charished Rosa. He paid no heed when the guard said his father was busy in meeting with Lucifer, and so Jedah walked in anyway. All the nobles there all stopped talking and arguing and all eyes stared at Jedah .  
  
Jedah looked up,as his faher spoke,"You were told to stay out, son, why did you not do as you were told?"  
  
Jedah wondered over to an empty seat, swallowed his broken soul and from that moment, turned cold,and he said,"I desire to see how well you argue and deal with one who desires to betray you.Some one like Lucifer" Simon looked at Lucifer who glared at Jedah, while the others spoke amongst themselves.  
  
"The boy lies!" Lucifer excliamed.  
  
Simon looked at Jedah, his face had a look of absulute curtianty.Simon had to believe his own son,he gave Lucifer an angered glance,"Now, I see why I let Jedah become your pupil, Lucifer, so that he would inform me of your treachory!" Simon hissed.  
  
Lucifer reached for his sword and thrust it out abruptly, and sliced Simon's throat and then thrust his blade into his chest. The nobles who,were too late in saving Simon. Jedah watched as his father fell to the ground. Lucifer looked at the nobles as Jedah ran to his dead father.  
  
Lucifer shouted to the nobles." Leave, now! All of you, unless you desire to suffer as Simon did! I said leave!" He exclaimed as the nobles grumbled amongst eachother as they reluctantly, but obediently did as told.Once the last noble had left, Lucifer looked to Jedah and leaned down forcing Jedah to his feet, Lucifer hissed,"You ruined my plans, boy!"  
  
Jedah was then thrown into a bunch of long, large, candles. Jedah winced in pain as he arose.Jedah looked at Lucifer, who was headed towards him. Jedah looked over at the wall, where a large scythe was placed. Jedah flipped to the side and darted to get the scythe, once liberating the weapon and ran at Lucifer with it, Lucifer smirked and then jsut like that , Jedah rammed him out a window, out into the cobblestoned courtyard.Lucifer arose with his sword as Jedah flipped out the window, landing on his feet, he spun the scythe around and gave Lucifer a mocking look.  
  
Lucifer, angered by this charged at young Jedah.  
  
Jedah, flipped over Lucifer's head, however there was one consiquence for it, he winced in pain as black blood dripped from his lopped off demon wings. Jedah saw his demon wings on the ground. He looked at Lucifer, screamed and ran at him, duck and rolling around the original name for sin, he stabbed Lucifer in the back with the scythe,Lucifer's heart stuck, impaled on the tip of Jedah's blade. Dripping blood slowly to the ground, as Lucifer collasped to the ground.His eyes burnt out and his body melted into dust. Jedah knew that it was Lucifer, who talked Rosa into killing herself.  
  
Jedah now only blamed Lucifer for it, and he had taken his vengance on his teacher and fighting trainer.  
  
And then a miracle happened. His wings reformed and reattached to Jedah's back only they now were of metal, shimmering, with razor sharp points. Could it be that because of his scythe's power, he was rewarded with these?  
  
Soon,Jedah's knees felt weak as it began to rain, and he let himself drop to his knees. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes.....  
  
1003 A.D  
  
This memory remains with Jedah, his blood tears slowly trickled from his blood red eyes and stained his black pillow as Jedah remembered this moment. Fearing to sleep, as this memory would inflict upon him,countless nightmares.Rolling over,Jedah sighed and let sleep ingulf his mind, and as his subconscience traveled, it took a pause as there was a young woman, not Rosa, but another, she was sitting by a lily pad filled pond, under a Cherry Blossom tree. The blossum petals fall lighty into the water. Jedah approached the woman and took her hand, she arose and kissed him deeply in the mouth, Jedah responds oh so ardent and oh so lovingly, their tongues explored the roof's of both of the being's mouths.  
  
It was as if Jedah knew this woman and had loved her for so long. But no, she was very new to him. After their kiss had ceased, Jedah and the woman stared at eachother, and then the woman kissed his once more, this time, it was more ferious, and much more demandingly rough.  
  
Jedah's hand began to roam and explore her body for the first time, the first sexual contact to be let out of him sence he was sixteen, came when he cupped her breasts, even from under the velvet fabric, she wore, her nipples could be felt by his finger tips, they had begun to erect, however they were not the only thing to begin to erect, not at all. Jedah, even he had begun to get aroused by this situation.  
  
When Jedah became aroused, he gently leaned the woman down and began to unbutton the small buttons on the front the the tight medievil, velvet gown. And then when he thought that this could not get any more stimulating, Jedah was aloud to expose her breasts. He gazed at what he would call pure beautyness, however, just looking at her, told him that inside and outside, she was beyond beautiful. She was more of a goddess. Jedah looked into her eyes, the blueness was more then enchanting to him. And he spoke to her softly,"Whats your name?"He asked.  
  
The woman smiled lightly and so beautifully, she responded, and her voice, it too was lovely as she,"Marionette, whats yours?"She asked.  
  
Jedah stroked her face as he said,"Jedah.God, your beautiful. Are you really here? Or I am dreaming this?"Jedah asked.  
  
Marionette smiled and kissed him again,"I wish this was more than a dream, I only could dream of this happening to me.I too am a dreamer in another world, you are a demon, yes?"Marionette asked, Jedah knodded, Marionette cocked her head to the side and said,"Then when we awaken, we take the risk of never seeing eachother again."  
  
"Yes, we can only hope that this lasts.....I want to stay here, even if it takes all eternity."Jedah whispered. Marionette took his hand. Jedah had taken it as a gester and inserted his middle finger it into her mouth. It was so stimulating and oh so arousing for Jedah, it tortured him so. He wanted to be inside of her, he longed to take her there. To make love to her in the most tender and loving way possible.  
  
"Are you a virgin?"Jedah asked suddenly, but softly. Marionette looked at him and she had a pained look in her face. She leaned up in a sitting position and scooted away from him,"Marionette... what is wrong?"Jedah asked as she arose, adjusting her gown.  
  
She shook her head,"I can not so this,"She said and was gone. Jedah had awoken with a very stiff penis. He slowly stroked himself, sighing, he laid back down onto his pillow and continued to masterbate, thinking of only Marionette. And for the first time, forgetting Rosa.Completely.  
  
Morning finally had come and Jedah stood at the railing of his balcony.Watching the simplicity of the sunrise. His eyes remained on thism however, his mind was attached to this, Marionette. Where did she reside?Was there a reason that he just so happened to stumbled upon the subconscience of another by mistake?Jedah shook off everything and suddenly focused on the approaching hoofbeats as the castle gates were opened.  
  
Jedah turned and smoothly walked into his bedroom. A knock at his door came followed by an english accent voice,"Lord Jedah, Lord Ardendi of Vanity Paradice has come with five men."  
  
Jedah sighed, gingerly opening his closet, he revieled different , solid colored trench coat like suits, with tight solid colored pants,"And what is this news to me, Sabbath? Lord Ardendi is a foolish puppet."Jedah stated curtly, donning a black trench coat like siut, black tight pants and black shoes with a slight heal.  
  
Sabbath lifted an eyebrow from behind the door, and spoke to Jedah in a servent manner."He wishes to meet with you in your court, this morrow, my lord, please concent to his request. He offers peace, perhaps."  
  
Jedah rolled his eyes,he sat down at a desk if front of a mirror and brushed his long blonde hair, as it brushed down at his shoulders."I am quite busy, Sabbath. I have too much to do today. I have no time to meet with a puppet creature." Jedah said in a fatigued tone. Once finished with his hair, Jedah picked up his small, silver earing and poked it into the small piercing hole in his cyan elf like ear.  
  
"Please me lord."Sabbath begged.  
  
Jedah sighed,"Very well, tell his lordship that I shall meet with him shortly, in the dinningroom. Infact, tell him he shall dine with me this morning."Jedah finally.  
  
"Yes. my lord.I shall do that right away."Once Jedah knew that Sabbath, his wizard advisor, was gone., he roughly slammed his fist on the desk and arose.  
  
"God damned puppets. They do not know when to quite." Jedah explained to Eassy, a female servent, one of Jedah's oldest and most trusted.She was older then Jedah, very kind and protective, yet stays within her own business.  
  
She is half demon half gorgan and hides her face under a long, grey vail.She spoke,"They believe that peace might be the only way out of their extinction, there in Vanity Paradice. They may be sick of your blade painting their villages in blood, my lord."Eassy explianed. Opening the door for Jedah to the dinningroom.  
  
Jedah paused and looked at the puppet nobleman, Ardendi. Statnding with about his five men, around the table. All six men looked at Jedah. Ardendi smiled, and bowed slightly,"It is an honor to finally meet with the son of one of my closest rivals, Lord Jedah Doma."He stated excitedly.  
  
Jedah smiled lightly and humored him,"And feelings are far more than mutural, Lord Ardendi."Jedah stated and wondered over to his seat at the table, gestering for them to join him.  
  
"Please, gentlemen, sit."Jedah said politely."Are you hungry, gentlemen?"Jedah asked.  
  
Ardendi shook his head,"No, we are not, but thank you for the offer, it shall not be forgotten."He stated.  
  
"Very well."Jedah replied,"Now, Lord Ardendi, you requested to meet with me, and I am here. So what is it that you ask of me?"Jedah wondered, unhappy with the fact that,he had already rejected a peace treaty, and still they come back for more.  
  
Ardendi sighed and began."King Oberon has sent me, not as a messanger, but as your brother. Vanity Paradice has gained powers from which the Gate holds, we can give to you, some of what we have obtained, but you have to stop this maddeness Doma. The innocent die far too commonly , ever sence your father began his war with Vanity Paradice and King Oberon.Please reconsider. Do not be a tyrant, Doma.Please let us stop this civil war and let us join as brothers"Ardendi said.  
  
Jedah looked at him, tapping his long, crimson finger nails on the marble top of the tabel. A bored expression played upon his face."And what is this so called offer to me?"Jedah asked.  
  
"I...I..well, have you spoke with Queen Mab yet?"  
  
Jedah sighed and lifed his head from the palm of his other hand,"It seems you know more than what you should, Lord Ardendi. My affairs with Mab are none of your concern.And as to answer that question, I have no more issues with Mab. So the answer you are looking for about that subject is...no. Now, about your people, they are only casulities of war. And mean not a damn thing to me.Why does Oberon not come himself?"Jedah asked, unamused at the fact the King Oberon refuses to meet with evil himself, rather than sending a petty nobleman to do his dealing and sign his treaties and affairs.  
  
"We can read Oberon's terms, Lord Jedah."Stated one of the men with Lord Ardendi.  
  
"Proceed."Jedah said, and let him do so,clearing his throat, he began.  
  
"King Oberon is agreeing to let your men have large plantations in Vanity Paradice. As well as apologize to you about your father's actions thousands of years ago. And he would be willing to over look all of the years of rape, home destructions, and murder, from your men, as well as your blade. If you would agree to either sign a treaty to surrender."  
  
Jedah knodded, tipping back in his chair, Jedah crossed his legs up on the table and and thought for a second,"....Gentlemen, you must foregive me, but my answer will always remain no, until your pathetic, stunted creature you call a king, submits to my desire to pass throught the Gate and into the human world." Jedah said finally, yet it was at the same time, a reluctant answer as well.  
  
Ardendi gasped and began to whisper to his men. In a panik then all had come to an agreement with one another and Ardendi turned to Jedah."Please....do not refuse our new offer, Doma. We all agree to give you some of our Fairy ale, the finest of all ales in this realm and mine. What more do you want?"Ardendi asked.  
  
"I only wish to destroy the human realm, if you can convince your king to do that, then my bloodshed with cease."Jedah simply stated.Then he added,"If not, the your realm will be forever destroyed and my rein of terror will continue.Good day gentlemen."Jedah said and arose.  
  
"But...but...Lord Doma!Please!" Ardendi called to Jedah.  
  
Who had turned to Sabbath and said,"See that these fools are shown out."He said and paid no heed to Ardendi's begging. 


End file.
